


我们的乐队(二)

by YvonneHung_1128



Series: 我们的乐队 [3]
Category: 2128, 434, 凱千, 千凱千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneHung_1128/pseuds/YvonneHung_1128
Summary: 养成系偶像凯vs童星千【演艺圈、伪现实、未来向、勿上升真人呦~ (千宝宝的部分与现实差异较大……)】
Series: 我们的乐队 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801858





	我们的乐队(二)

(第二章 匆匆一瞥)  
2022年七月底，波士顿伯克利音乐学院一隅。由于正值午后、阳光依旧耀眼灼人，所以草坪上人并不多，偶尔吹来的一阵微风都是迷人。

"Hi!Jackson!"

正倚靠着一棵树闭眼休憩的青年闻声、双眸微睁的望向声源，"源ㄦ哥、阿宏、莉莉，你们怎么知道我在这儿？"

被唤作'源ㄦ哥'的青年走到Jackson身旁坐下，也将身子靠着树干，"嘿！小千千，我这不是够了解你吗？怎么？舍不得校园生活啊！要不… …千玺，我们去西班牙校区再念它个一年研究生课程！"

阿宏附议："对啊！一起去。我还想再跟你们当同学呢！再一年也好。可惜，你们就要回去中国了。"莉莉面露不舍，"我也是。不过没关系，我可以去中国找你们玩，到时候可别不理我啊！同学。"话虽然是对着两人说的，但是她的眼睛就没有离开过千玺。

千玺是Jackson的中文名，全名是易烊千玺！而'源ㄦ哥'，全名是王源！

这两位来自中国的青年在伯克利音乐学院可是挺有名气的，除了外型够抢眼，两人独特的、拥有极高辨识度的迷人嗓音，更是让两人在学院里收获了一众迷哥姐弟妹！以前在中国时，千玺被粉丝称做'千式苏音'、王源则被形容是'薄荷音'！

当时他们两人都不是普通学生的身份而已，有五年的时间，他们同在一个名为'TFboys'的少年组合里。从懵懂少年到即将成年的五年里，相互扶持、共同成长。

"你说真的还是假的啊？"千玺睁圆了眼，琥珀色的瞳孔在阳光照射下、看起来清澈透亮好似水晶。

王源杏眼回望，"当～然，是真的！怎样？心动不如马上行动，源哥我奉陪到底。"

千玺的确心动！在国外求学的这几年身心都十分自在，无拘无束的生活让他很是留恋。可是，他也想念中国、想念家人朋友、想念王……念头一出他立刻快速地晃动脑袋将之扼杀！还有工作室，出国的这几年，全靠胖虎帮忙打点着。

"唉~算了！我们还是先回国，楠楠都打了好几通电话来催我回家了。"千玺抿了抿嘴。

"那好！我们就先回，要是你以后想，源哥我一定陪你。"

千玺微笑着露出标志性的迷人梨涡，起身拍拍屁股，"欢迎你们来中国玩，到时候源ㄦ哥和我一定好好尽地主之谊，源ㄦ哥咱们回去收拾行李吧！"语毕，向阿宏和莉莉道别。

回到王源和他的租屋处，一边整理一边想～时间怎么就过得这么快啊！

四年半前，收到伯克利音乐学院录取通知的当下原本内心还在挣扎，是那个突发事件、让他下定决心离乡背井来到这里。大哥他……应该过得……很好吧?

这几年自己一直都有关注大哥。每当透过3C看着大哥一年比一年更加成熟挺拔的外型、努力在演艺圈发光发亮的模样时，千玺都是更加笃定当初的决定是正确的。

还记得自己出国前给他传了首诗、是啥来着，"……风波一失所，各在天一隅。…"也不晓得他大哥懂不懂其中寓意？

出国的这几年别说通电话或视频了，就连讯息也没给他大哥发过一个。……酱子是不是太绝情了点儿？

不过，大哥发的微博自己可是大多有转发的！也许是因为不想让外人觉得他们是因为感情不睦而解散组合的。那样大哥会很困扰的……更也许时是，心里依旧放不下他……

"千玺……千玺……嘿！小千千，就整理个东西你也能走神！"，王源将手放在他眼前晃了晃，"我们搭什么时候的飞机回国？我来订机票。"

千玺这才回过神来，"嗯……那就周六吧！对了，源ㄦ哥，你先别通知他啊！"。王源一听手抖了一下，悄悄退出了与某人的私聊介面！

周六登机前，千玺再次发了几个讯息、主要是通知亲友自己'即将登机了'，便将手机关机。阿宏和莉莉前来送机、一众人离情依依的，阿宏与两人握手拥抱、并约定开学前去中国找他们玩，而莉莉眼眶泛红、与两人要了个拥抱、也表示一定会去中国找他们的。

这趟归途少说要13个小时，除了用餐与如厕，其余时间他俩都是闭眼休息着。

终于，两人所搭乘的班机在北京时间上午十一点半左右落地。再次踏上国土心情不免悸动，千玺心想，别人都说'外国的月亮比较圆'，但是，落叶归根的感觉让他更加踏实。

两人领了行李，走到机场大厅时发现人好多，而且多半是年轻的姑娘们！

"嘿嘿！该不会是我们以前的粉丝知道我们今天学成归国，特地来接机啊！我就知道我们的魅力不减当年！让我来上网瞧瞧。"，王源打趣的开口，随即发了个'我们安全抵达，改天见！'的讯息给阿宏和莉莉。

千玺这才想起自己忘了开机，于是连忙拿出手机来。待开机后，讯息提示音响了好一会儿才停，千玺用手指滑动看了看，先是拨电话向爸妈报平安，正要打另一通时、背后不远处响起了阵阵惊呼～'啊！小凯好帅！'、'小凯看这边。'、'小凯一路顺风喔！'

千玺一愣！～'小凯！！！'……而这时，他觉得喧哗声似乎离自己愈来愈近……正考虑是否转头瞧瞧时、有人伸手搭住他的肩膀，心里一惊、拿着行李的手有些颤抖！

"嘿！哥儿们，好久不见！想我吗？我可想死你了……"，来人简直热情如火种，嘴里吧啦吧啦的说不停、还一把抱住千玺。

王源瞥了一眼在不远处被女孩子们簇拥着的身影、转头想把在网上扒到的讯息告诉千玺，看到这一幕后翻了个大白眼、没好气的说："大喇叭信，你可以再夸张点！上个月你不是才飞去波士顿烦我们，说得好像八百年没见面了似的，啧啧啧！你个戏精。"

"阿信，你怎么来了？你不是挺忙的，我们打车就好了啊！"千玺轻拍来人的背。

"我刚才不是说想你了吗？欸～跟我还见外什么，走，阿姨准备了一桌好料等着呢！"，阿信回了个白眼给王源后，伸手接过千玺的行李箱。

"我看你是想'我妈做的菜吧！'"，千玺梨涡浅笑、转过身去，"源ㄦ哥，走吧！叔叔阿姨不是下午才到？"。王源点头如捣蒜，"那还不赶快！这几年在国外，就属吃到阿姨来看你时给我们做的一桌家常菜时最幸福了。光想我都流口水了我！ "

三人往停车场走去时，千玺再次望向刚才喧闹的方向，发现人潮已经散去，他便小跑步赶上前面两人。

"哥哥，欢迎回家，我好想你喔！"是楠楠给开的门、还附上一个大大的拥抱，"王源哥哥、阿信哥哥，请进。"

"你们到啦！再等会儿就能开饭了，先去洗手啊！"千玺听到妈妈开朗的叫唤声，走到厨房看着妈妈忙碌的背影、觉得好怀念。"老娘，我回来了。"边说边打开水龙头洗手，"需要帮手吗？"

千妈转头慈爱的看着儿子，"欸～你把菜端出去就成了。"他端着菜走出厨房，瞧见爸爸正从书房走出来，"欸！儿子，回来啦！"千爸走近、拍拍他的肩膀。

"嗯！老爸，我回来了。"

半饷，大家在餐桌前坐定。"阿姨，谢谢您，辛苦您了。叔叔，谢谢招待。"王源和阿信异口同声。

"哪儿的话，源源、阿信你们别客气啊！大家开动吧！"

一顿丰盛的午餐，温馨又愉快。易家规矩～食不言！所以，饭后才是闲谈时间。千玺泡了壶茶，大家坐在客厅聊天。

"阿姨您的手艺真是太棒了，您不知道我在美国时经常在梦里吃到呢！"

"就是，阿姨简直是厨师级的水准。"

"瞧你们说的，喜欢吃的话以后常来啊！阿姨随时欢迎。"

千爸靠在单人沙发、千玺怀里抱着二十、楠楠坐在旁边逗猫，父子三人静静的看着大家聊得欢乐。

约莫半小时，王源看了一眼手表，"叔叔阿姨，我爸妈班机快到了，我得去接他们、改天再来拜访您们。千玺，回头见。"

送走王源后，千爸回书房、千妈进房休息、楠楠回房玩儿去了，客厅剩下千玺和阿信以及一窝子猫儿。哥俩又叙了会儿旧，阿信接了通电话便赶回公司处理突发事件。

TBC.


End file.
